Fate Or Tragedy
by souloverdrive
Summary: An assassin organization, a trio of high school students and the Shaman King gang, what will lead to? Will it become peaceful and harmonic or will it lead to chaos and misunderstanding? Entwined fates…especially when the mysterious ‘Zachary’ has some...
1. Introduction To Most Cases

FATE OR TRAGEDY

AUTHOR: SOUL OVERDRIVE

SUMMARY: An assassin organization, a trio of high school students and the Shaman King gang, what will lead to? Will it become peaceful and harmonic or will it lead to chaos and misunderstanding? Entwined fates…especially when the mysterious 'Zachary' has some connections with our broccoli tops …believe in your "Fate or Tragedy"?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: I don't own SHAMAN KING and it's characters, Hiroyuki Takei does, I only own these OCs:

Assassin Authority: Zachary (female), Schneider (male), Akira (male), the Colonel/ General (male),

Shi Gaung (female), Promessa (female), Obsidian Weiss (male), Saturn and Pluto (both male)

The 3 Highschool students: Airi (female), Midori (female) and Saeko (female) they're actually my friends in real life

CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTION TO MOST CASES

ZACHARY'S POV/ POINT OF VIEW

"Zachary, Schneider, right now, I have another task for you to get done with." The general/ colonel announced. "What task is to be accomplished Colonel?" I asked. "This assignment may be a little too hard for you, but you have to do it." "Nothing will be too hard for us sir." Schneider boasted. "Okay, well, do you know that man, that man with slighter longer hair than the Funbari-Onsen-kid?" "Oh, mister Yoh Asakura?" Schneider asked. "Yes, his twin. Well, this is about the assignment. I want you to kill him and bring his body to me. I will give you two months to finish the task." The Colonel said, sounding serious. "But Colonel, that man is seriously strong! I fought him once, and I ended up breaking my bones!" I disagreed. "Zachary, this private academy has taught you well, you have graduated to be one of the leading skilled assassins since you finished schooling in a sophisticated private school. I know you can do it, with your partner Schneider, two months are enough." Colonel complimented. "Okay…" I tilted my head down, and then Colonel added. "And don't you miss that blunt little kid with green hair? If you do this job, you're going to have to meet him again." "Okay…I'll do it." I nodded, while Colonel smiled. "That's good and---ah! I forgot to introduce you to a new recruit, meet Akira Tjunon, Akira, meet Zachary, your new Captain in the present assassination project, 'Project: SoF', Schneider Lhuiller, your accountant and strategy supervisor. I hope the three of you would gain success to the leading task. Take care, students." Colonel said. Then we saluted and suddenly disappeared all together.

"So, this hot guy is it? Hao Asakura?" Schneider smirked. "Yes, Yoh Asakura's twin. Be careful e'ther! (Zachary calls Schneider e'ther sometimes) This guy burns down mortals to ashes in just a single wave." I laughed. "So you think we can't beat him? Of course we can! Three versus one! Tch." Schneider nagged. "Don't underestimate him like that, he has a lot of comrades…. about 24 or more." I tilted my head up to the sky. "Don't worry. They're just regular shamans of a kind. Even if we aren't, cha! Aren't we the best?" "But Hao's a devil alright." I frowned. "Hm…anyway, hey Akira! Aren't ya going to talk or something?" Schneider poked Akira in the arm. "I'm just concentrating…" He answered silently. "On what?" I asked. "Concentrating on how to get rid of that 'devil'." He answered, closing his eyes. "Hey! I'm the one here who thinks of the strategy!" Schneider shouted. "You two. Stop arguing. Let's get a move on." I said seriously, jumping down from a high distance, the cliff. "Hey wait Cap'n!" Schneider shouted, following after me. But Akira didn't say anything, he just disappeared.

-SCENE CHANGE-

AIRI'S POV/ POINT OF VIEW

Just another ordinary day from school…why am I still in Highschool huh? I'm the smartest kid around. Why did that Zachary-bitch graduate already when I am older than her? Is she smarter than me? Oh no! I'm the smartest girl around this place! Ha ha ha ha! I laughed, while Saeko and Midori look at me weirdly. "Are you thinking of that woman again? You know what Airi, I know you're smarter than that girl, but she's a villain! A criminal! She went through an assassin academy and became an assassin you know!" Midori obstructed at me. "But, how did she graduate that fast? Studying takes a very long, long time to graduate in. Why?" I asked again. "Hey, I don't know any more of her information in life, but I do know that bitch is really a heck of a rich person." Midori said. "Grrrrr! That's cheating! Cheating! She paid the school so that they could accelerate her!" I said. "Don't worry, don't worry…she's just a criminal that's why." Saeko said. "Oh, alright…" I calmed down. Then we walked back home. "So, we'll see ya tomorrow Saeko!" "Yes, anyway, I have a lot of things to do at home." Saeko said, rushing to leave. "Well, jya!" Saeko walked away. "Well that was fast." Midori said weirdly. Then the two of us went in already. "Hey Airi…" "What is it Midori?" I answered. "Isn't that Zachary-girl in love with Lyserg?" "Yes, she does, remember when she last came here?" I said. "Oh yeah…"

"Me, you, and Saeko were with the Yoh Wassups at that time, remember, we were in that beach resort when she suddenly came out of nowhere." "Oh, no, I don't remember, please continue" My sister insisted. "And then…" _"What a nice day it is right now, a very nice day…isn't it, Zachary?" The Schneider-guy said. "Yes, don't worry, we don't mean any harm. We were just visiting you all. Especially Faust, hm?" The bitch said. "What do you want with me?" Faust growled. "Shhh. You are too harsh to Zachary, well, you ask, we answer. Actually, we want to know about how you made Eliza, alive again. Don't we, Zax-chan?" (Schneider often calls Zachary some weird names) Schneider smirked. "Tch. Stop calling me Zax-chan, anyway, come on Faust, spit your secret out! Or else…" "Or else what?" Anna said. "Or else Zax-chan and I will shred you all in pieces!" The Schneider guy laughed. "Indeed we will." Zachary-bitch added. _

_Then Ren disagreed. "You can't beat us! We are shamans, while you all are just assassins." "That is true, but don't you recognize Zachary-chan's family? The second inline from the Shaman King throne." Schneider grinned. "Yes, if it wouldn't have to be with the Great Spirits, I would be Shaman Queen now." Zachary said. "Well it still doesn't mean mortals can beat shamans! And how the heck can you become shaman queen without spirits?" Horo hissed. "It's fine. I can become shaman queen if I want to, but I would rather not. Your soiled blood will filth my hands." The Zachary-bitch said. "Grrrrr! You're going too much!" Ren said, summoning Bason and running up to the woman. "Awww. Crap." Schneider said, teleporting infront of Ren and hitting him with a needle at the neck. "Sorry. We couldn't possibly kill you now, our Colonel didn't order us." Schneider laughed evilly. "Kisama…" Ren growled, trying to stand up. "If you try to fight with us, you'll be more infected with that poison." Zachary said. "You are going too far!" Yoh shouted, doing Oversoul and shouting "Amidamaru! Celestial slash!" But then again, Schneider reflected the attack. "How weak…" He whispered, throwing another kunai at his victim. "Yoh!" Lyserg shouted, running up to him. "Don't worry…Lyserg…" Yoh mumbled._

"_H-Huh? Lyserg!" the Zachary-bitch shouted. "Who are you?" Lyserg asked angrily. "Don't you remember me Lyserg?" The Zachary-bitch insisted. "Zax-chan? What's the problem?" Schneider, the creepy one with eyeglasses said. "I don't know you! I just know that you're stupid! Working for bad people you are!" Lyserg said. "W-what? How could you? Idiot!" She cried, suddenly disappearing to nowhere. "Zax-chan? Zax-chan? Where are you!" The Schneider guy said. Then he turned to us. "You all are going to pay making Cap'n cry like that! Let's see the next time we come back!" Schneider threatened us.  
_

"That's what happened. Why couldn't you remember?" I asked. "Because I can't remember!" Airi suddenly does anime-fall. "Well do you know the next time those two came back?" Midori said. "No, how could you remember?" I asked. "I dunno, well…" _"Zax-chan? Are you sure we can steal Eliza from here?" Schneider asked Zachary. "Yes, keep an eye on Eliza, don't let her leave the room!" Zachary said. "But why---" Schneider said, being cut off. "Just do it! I'm just gonna check up on something." Zachary said. "What is it Cap'n?" Schneider asked. "None of your business!" Zachary said, walking away. "Well that's unusual." Schneider said._

"_I wonder where Lyserg is?" She said, looking around. "Why can't he remember me? We, we used to be best of friends…" The bitch cried. While suddenly, someone from behind pulled her. "Huh?" "Hmmm. A mortal, yet, like a shaman." The figure said. "Hao! Get your hands off me!" Zachary struggled. "Okay, I will." Hao said. Then Zachary panted. "You are the most greasy slut in the world! We were supposed to become best but you…" "But I what?" Hao asked, smirking. "But you…but you're a devil!" Zachary said. "If so I am?" Hao asked. "Fight with me!" The Zachary-bitch said. "Okay, if you insist." Hao said. Then Zachary threw kunais at him, but he just evaded it. "Not good enough." Hao smiled. Then Zachary ran up to him and gave him a kick. "Not enough." Hao smirked again. Then Zachary said. "This is going to nothing!" And she grabbed poisonous needles from her back and stabbed Hao with it. But then, Hao still had a grin on his face. "Still not enough." Hao said, taking off the needles from his arm. "Huh? What?" Zachary exclaimed. Then Hao said. "It's my turn now." And then he ran up to Zachary and hit her on the stomach. Zachary fell to the ground, feeling very weak. Then she stood up and ran to Hao, she punched Hao, but he reflected it, she kicked Hao, but Hao moved at the right. Then it was Hao's turn again, he punched Zachary in the stomach again, and then Zachary fell to her knees. "Even if you are mortal, you have the potential to become shaman. What do you think, join my team?" Hao asked._

_Then she just answered a loud no. "If you insist then." Hao smirked, walking near to Zachary and grabbing her by the hair. Zachary was a bit unconscious now. But she still knows what's happening. "Schneider, help me…" She muttered. "No one's going to help you." Hao said, as he got his hand inside Zachary's body. "Argh! Ahhhhh!" Zachary shouted. Then Hao pulled out her soul. "Help…" Was Zachary's last word. "Spirit of Fire!" Hao summoned, then a giant monster came out from nowhere. Hao was about to feed the SoF with Zachary's soul, but then, Schneider appeared and hit Hao on the arm. Zachary's soul fell back to her body. Then Schneider took her and disappeared. "Huh, you thought you could escape from me? Mortals can hide, but can't run away from me! Ha ha ha ha!" Hao stifled a laughed. Then he climbed back on the SoF and the SoF floated and disappeared._

"How could you have seen that?" I asked Midori. "Because I was walking in the middle of the forest when I hear Zachary and Schneider speak. And then when Zachary left, I followed her. And that's it." Midori smiled. "Such a sneaky little girl." Airi said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

souloverdrive: I'm sorry if it got a little ugly at the battle part, my vocabulary about it is not as large as the other authors…I'm really sorry…but I hope you guys liked the first chapter of my fanfic published. I hope you will read and review the fic, I spent a half a day for this chapter. Don't worry; I'll add new chapters soon. Just like the next chapter! "When The Moon Was Full" And please, if you don't like the fic, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, like I said, this is just my first fan fic done in the I know I'll get better!

-----------------------------------------------------------------


	2. When The Moon Was Full

CHAPTER TWO: WHEN THE MOON WAS FULL

"This is Hao's campsite." Zachary told Schneider and Akira. "Seems quiet around here." Schneider looked around. "Very." Akira added. Then Zachary examined the tents. "Seems like someone is inside." Schneider said. "Be careful, someone might hear you." Zachary said. Then the three of them slowly checked every tent around. No one was spotted, until they realize there was only one tent left. "That would be the last." Akira said. "Get ready." Zachary said, then she slowly opens the tent, and surprised of what they saw. Hao was there, sitting on the futon cross-sited. "Hm. Guests? Oh, it's you again, Zachary and partner, Schneider. Oh, and a new recruit. Have you come here to join me now?" Hao asked. "I said no." Zachary exclaimed. Then Hao stood up. "So I'd guess you're here to tie me up huh?" "Yes, we do." Zachary said. "Well, then. Aren't we going start then?" Hao asked.

"Let's start you hot guy!" Schneider said stubbornly, then she turned to Zachary. "Watch me Cap'n I will beat this guy to a bloody pulp!" "Concentrate." Zachary said. Then Schneider got ready and wore his gloves on. He ran to Hao then produced electricity from his palms. He formed a circular ball from it then quickly threw it to Hao, but he just caught it by hand. "Oh, so a rough and tough guy huh?" Schneider smirked. And it was Hao's turn, "So, you can control electricity huh? We'll see how you'll react with fire." Hao bragged, as a flame appeared on his palm, and turned into a sword. "I can do that too!" Schneider said, doing the same as a while ago and forming a sword using the electrons in his body.

"So that Schneider guy can control electricity?" Akira said to Zachary. "Yes, he's like an electric eel. Everyone can control electricity but they do not have much electrons in their body. Schneider just got it as a gift; he can control the weather too. Most likely, he also controls plasma." Zachary said, watching Schneider and Hao fight in the sword battle. "Oh. I didn't know he was that strong." Akira said. Then he sat on the floor and chanted something, then did something with his fingers. Zachary noticed it, and then a laptop appeared on his lap. "How did you do that?" Zachary exclaimed. "It's just easy. That's how my ability works. I can transfer things to another and FROM another. I can teleport too. Also, I can read minds. And with these great martial arts move, and my large brain of mine, that's why I got to be in your group." Akira said, then Zachary suddenly but in. "So that's why you wear eyeglasses all the time." "It doesn't mean, people who wear eyeglasses are smart." "Okay, okay." Zachary sighed. And Akira suddenly stared at his laptop. "So, what team are we in?" He asked me. "Team Kyoto." She answered. "Why 'Kyoto'? I read in your background that you were born in Okinawa, not in Kyoto. And Schneider was born in Switzerland." Akira said. "Never mind." Zachary shook her head. Then the two of them watched Schneider compete in the battle.

"Wow, you are so strong. Well that won't make me lose!" Schneider had a grin on his face. Then he transformed his sword back to electricity. "To tell you one thing, you vigorous guy you, I can read minds." Hao smirked. Then Schneider laughed. "Well that doesn't make sense." "E'ther! That guy can read your moves! And can read every detail you keep!" Zachary whispered to Schneider.

-SCENE CHANGE -

"Colonel Dan, your student, Zachary Umenokouji present Captain for the assassination project was promoted." "Promoted to what?" The Colonel said. "She was promoted to become the principal's right hand." The Chief said. "W-what?" "Yes, she is promoted to become her right hand." "On that case…" The Colonel said in a scheming tone. "What is it Dan?" The Chief asked. "Never mind!" The Colonel said, then the chief added. "Please excuse Zachary later, the principal will be giving her message. She will be talking to Zachary about the promotion." "Sigh…all right…" The Colonel said, as the Chief disappear.

-SCENE CHANGE-

"Wow. E'ther is taking such a long time." Zachary said, crossing her arms. "I thought he was strong." Akira abruptly said. Then a hawk flew to Zachary's shoulder with a letter at the bird's leg. "Huh? This is the principal's hawk!" Zachary exclaimed as Akira got the note. "Zachary! Look at this! It says…"

_Dear Student, Zachary,_

_May I excuse you for a while? I have something to talk to you about. It is very important, and you will be very happy. Also, you'll be able to see me, the principal, for the first time. Please come alone, leave your partners there for a while._

_Your Principal,_

_Shi Gaung_

"What does the principal want to talk to me about?" Zachary asked. "Maybe about the assassination project." Akira said. Then he asked. "And, is that principal female or male? Nothing is written in her background. Only her name, and his past projects." "I dunno, well, I'll see. I'll leave you two then." Zachary disappeared. "That Zachary girl is so mysterious…I don't even know if she's really a girl." Akira sighed, staring back to his laptop.

-SCENE CHANGE-

"What are you talking to me about, principal Shi?" Zachary asked. Then the chair turned, and revealed a lady who wore a red strapless top, black baggy pants and a long gray coat. Her hair was silver and her eyes were crimson. "WHAAAAATTT! THE PRINCIPAL IS A WOMAN?" Zachary exclaimed loudly. "Yes. Surprised aren't you?" The principal grinned. "Yes, very surprised. So principal, what do you want me here for?" Zachary went and sat on the desk. "You, Zachary Umenokouji, Colonel Dan's student, is promoted to be my right hand." "Really!" Zachary exclaimed. "Yes. Do you want it?" The woman asked. "Of course I do! It's my pleasure!" Zachary smiled. "Well. That's good. Now that you are my right hand, I'll give you a symbol." The lady smirked. "What symbol---ARGH! AHHH! AHHH! Owww…. SHI! What did you just do?" Zachary asked angrily. "This is the evidence to our contract. The symbol of you being my right hand." The principal said, showing Zachary her hand, which was just burned. "S? What does that mean?" Zachary asked, caressing her burnt hand. "That will be the reminder of how bad your punishment can be." Zachary exclaimed. "Well here's the contract." The principal handed the paper off. "I'll be calling you if there's something I need. I'll just be going to the casino or the bar." "Hey wait Shi!" "What is it Zachary?" "Am I still with my partners?" "Of course you are." The principal grinned, then I sighed and went back to Akira and Schneider.

And then… "Schneider! Akira? What happened to him? Akira?" Zachary looked around, and then she found Hao sitting on a large rock. Schneider was laying on the ground unconscious, his arm bleeding rapidly, while Akira was held by Hao at his collar. "So. What do you think?" "HAO! What did you do to them?" Zachary asked angrily. "Nothing, just a tiny bait. Well, they're almost finished, but I would rather not. Well, how about another fight? Our fight last time was interrupted. If I win, you are going to have to give up and join my group. And wait a minute. Hm…I would have to kill your partners." "Grrrrr…. what if I win?" Zachary asked. "It's up to you." Hao smirked. "Like I'm gonna let you win." Hao laughed. Then just behind his back, Zachary grappled his neck and threatened him with a poisoned needle. "Are you still going to laugh out loud?" "Yes. I. Will." Hao grinned, twisting her arm and smashing her to the ground. "Argh! Hao! I'm going to kill you!" She stood up, disappearing once again and reappearing by Hao's side. She elbowed him hard on the forehead while he fall down with Yoko angry on top of him. "Don't move or else!" Zachary shouted, threatening him with poisonous needles again. But just like a while ago, he threw her out and stood up. Zachary landed back on the ground as she weakly stand on her toes. "I don't want to use this now…but it's the only thing that will do…" Zachary mumbled to herself silently. Then she snuck behind Hao and grabbed his hand. "What the heck is this lady doing?" Hao raised an eyebrow, and then Zachary ran back to her place and raised her hand. "Spirit of Fire!" She called, and the enormous monster appeared on her back. "Oh, able to manipulate a copy of the Spirit of Fire and control it? Good. Good." Hao clapped his hands.

LYSERG'S POV/ POINT OF VIEW

"Lyserg! Lyserg!" Horo called me. "What is it?" I asked him. "I think I just saw Zachary and her partner head to Hao's camp." "What do I care about that woman?" I turned my head on the other side. "Well, isn't she your best friend?" Horo asked. "No!" I answered angrily. "Okay, well, I'm heading there. She seems hott. Maybe I'll have the chance to hit on her." Horo smirked, walking away. "Weird." I looked back, but then, I felt uncomfortable.

-SCENE CHANGE-

"What the heck is this place?" I asked myself, looking around. The area was mostly covered in big trees, plants, etc. And I smelled smoke coming from the north. I followed the smell and led me to a campsite. I peeked behind the tree and surprised of what I saw. "Why the hell did I go here?" I muttered under my breath. Zachary was fighting with Hao, and it was beginning to be impossible. Wasn't Zachary mortal? And she was using the Spirit of Fire! How did she?

Zachary jumped on the SoF's back then she commanded her SoF to hit Hao. And she did. But it just missed. Hao was still not yet summoning SoF at the area, but he was fairly fighting with Zachary. Of course, this may be the first time Zachary was controlling spirits or even using SoF. And Hao took advantage, he threw her on the ground, pinning her down. Then he threatened her. "What do you do now?" "I'm gonna get you for this!" Zachary growled. And that's where Horo came in. Horo pushed him aside and went down to Zachary, placing both his hands at her shoulders. "Are you alright Umenokouji-san?" He said. Zachary just shoved him away and went back to the fight. "Are you sure you're alright?' Horo asked once again. Then Zachary turned her head to the Ainu, glaring for an instance. "Hey? What did I do?" The Ainu responded. "You do not have the right to touch me like that! I don't even know you yet, jerk!" Zachary disappeared and went over to Hao. "God damn it! I never have a chance." Horo fell to his knees.

While Zachary, on top of Hao hit him with her heavy-duty fists. "This will; lead to nowhere.' Hao said, still lying on the ground being punched. "I just want to get revenge on you!" Zachary growled. "Why? Is it because I'm best inline killing or is it something else?" Hao grinned. "You massacred my brother!" Zachary cried. "Don't you like killing? I thought you and your brother killed your parents already?" "Because they don't deserve living! A person who doesn't deserve to live has no goals in life! And I want to erase normal humanity from this world! I want a world only for people who are capable. People who doesn't depend on others, people who are strong." Zachary muttered, stopping from bullying Hao. "Like shamans? Well Zachary-chan, I think we think about the same thing!" Hao smirked. "Huh?" "Yes, I think we have the same thing in mind. I don't want humans in this world. I want a kingdom only for shamans. See? Isn't it the same? What do you say? Join me?" Hao said. But Zachary stood up, tightening her fists. "Come on, you know you want to. You will be my loyal follower. I will grant you any wish you want. You can become my shaman queen." Hao smirked. "I don't want to. I'm not even a shaman. And, I could have inherited the throne if I want to." Zachary bravely said. Hao stood up too, raising his right hand and placing it on Zachary's cheek. Half of Zachary's face, I mean the one below is covered with a mask. She never wanted anyone to fully see her. But Hao insisted. "Why do you wear this?' he asked. Zachary just turned an evil glare at him. I wonder how you'll look without it." He smiled, pulling off the half mask slowly. Zachary was beginning to be irritated, so she tried to slap Hao. But Hao caught her hand, he smirked, then in return, Hao twisted her arm. "ARGH!" Zachary exclaimed, making the carbon copy of the SoF disappear. "Nice try." Hao stifled. Zachary fell down to the ground, shouting in pain.

While Hao was busy laughing at Zachary, I decided it was time for me to come out. I ran out in the area and picked up Zachary at my back. "L-Lyserg? What are you doing…?" Zachary asked. "No time for this! We have to run!" I answered, taking the right way and hiding behind a tree. "He's still on our tail!" I exclaimed, continuing to run. "Lyserg…I thought you hated me…?" Zachary again questioned. "Later!" I told her.

After a few minutes of getting away from Hao, I sat down and Zachary went off my back "Lyserg…why are you doing this to me…?" Zachary told her question. "Hey, I don't know you and stuff, but no one deserves to get killed by that menace." I said. "Lyserg…you don't really know me? I'm ---no, I can't tell you…" Zachary tilted her head down. "You don't need to tell me." "Okay…" She muttered. "Aren't you an assassin? Aren't those people kill for their master? Were you told to kill Hao?" Lyserg said. "Kinda…" Zachary said. "Why did you become an assassin?" "You don't need to know." Zachary said, caressing her arm and standing up. But she stumbled on the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked, going near her. "It's just that my thigh…I think I exaggerated it so much…" "Come on, climb on my back." I told her. "No, you don't need to. I'm going back to Hao, I have to claim my partners back." Zachary insisted. "But you're hurt! Don't go!" "I have to! If I don't get them back, I won't be able to finish my task!" Then I again convinced her. But she fell into my arms, unconscious. "I told her…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

souloverdrive: Yay! Another chapter finished! What will happen to Schneider and Akira? Will Zachary be able to save them? Or will it be late? Oh, and I really am sorry about the battle parts, I'm just not really good at it! I'm really sorry…but I hope you liked this chapter and will read and review. This was too long from the other chapter I guess. It was hard. Oh and, I will also do parings! SK character x OC, I'd guess you know the first pair, right? I'll tell you more in the next chapter! "Fool For you." Wow…what a title…includes Horo! H-O-R-O!

-----------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Fool For You

CHAPTER THREE: FOOL FOR YOU

YOH'S POV

Everything in the Asakura residence was fine and peaceful, until Lyserg came in carrying the same girl who tried to know Faust's secret. She was injured a lot. Lyserg let her down on the sofa and fell down to the floor, tired. "Lyserg? Isn't this…the girl who…" "Yoh, she's Zachary, I was off walking when I saw her fighting with Hao." "What? Hao? She couldn't have won. She's mortal and Hao's a shaman." I said. "Yes, and when I had the chance, I stole her away from Hao and ran as fast as I could." Lyserg panted. "Wait, I'll call Faust." I said, scurrying off to Faust's bedroom.

I then came back with Faust. "My God, isn't she the girl who tried to steal my darling Eliza?" Faust asked, then Lyserg and me nodded. "She seems badly hurt. I'll take care of her. Boys, please just leave the room for a while and call the girls." Faust exclaimed. Then Lyserg and myself ran up to call the girls. Then we came back with Anna, Tamao, Tamao, Pirika and Jun. Faust told them what to do and had fixed her up for a few minutes. After a while, Faust came out and called the both of us. "Don't let her walk, she needs a lot of rest. And here, her clothes, it seems strange. I mean her attire. There were bandages infront, I didn't bother to see what was under." Faust told us. Then he remembered. "Oh, I almost forgot. There were needles, kunais and knives at her clothes, here." Faust gave a backpack to Lyserg. "Let her drink this too, it will help in the healing of her arm and her thigh." Faust gave Lyserg a bottle of pills. "That's all." Faust walked away. And Lyserg hurried off to the room and found Zachary wearing a long white shirt; she was still unconscious on the sofa. Then Lyserg decided to bring her to a vacant room.

HORO'S POV

"Awww…I'm hungry. Why doesn't that Zachary even care to say thank you? Sigh. Oh well, I want something to eat." I walked off to the living room then to the kitchen. I grabbed a can of soda from the fridge then went to the living room and sat down on the sofa, as I notice Yoh beside me, watching TV. He looked like something happened a while ago. "Hey Yoh." I called. "Hm?" He asked, still changing the channels. "Um, was there something that happened here a while ago?" I asked, taking a sip from my soda. "Yeah…" He nodded. "What?" "Lyserg had brought the 'assassin-girl' here." Yoh stared at the TV. "Why?" I asked. "He said that he saw Zachary and Hao fighting, then Lyserg had picked her up. She broke her arm and her thigh." "Sigh. I was there to help her but she just ignored me." I said, slumping down on the sofa and taking another sip from the soda. "She's full of pride…very independent." Yoh said. "Another rival huh? She can be Shaman King/ Queen if there were no Great Spirits." I said. "Yeah, but it'll be impossible for her to Shaman King, she isn't any shaman at all. I didn't sense any shamanic presence in her." "Yeah…" I nodded. Then I stood up. "Where are you going?" Yoh asked. "Taking a look at that Zachary-girl." I went to the stairs.

And I found the vacant room, "Hey, can I see Zachary?" I asked Lyserg. He was infront of the door, sitting down, sadly. But he didn't even say a single word. "Hey, wake up dude." I said, thinking he was asleep. But he didn't even bother to move a muscle. I knelt down then titled his chin up. And his eyes flickered widely and he slapped me on the face. "What was that for?" I asked, stroking my cheek. "Don't ever do that to me again." Lyserg glared at me. "Yeah, okay. So let me see this assassin chick." I said. "Hmph." Lyserg stood up then left the place. "What's with him?" I looked at him weirdly, and then I went in the room.

I saw the female assassin on the bed sleeping peacefully. She looks innocent than the assassin I know. Her messy chestnut brown hair was beautiful. I went near her and stared at her for a while. And she suddenly twitched and woke up. She noticed how intimate I was staring at her and slapped me at the face. The same as where Lyserg had done. "Owww…" I fondled my cheek. "You have no right to stare at me like that! And where am I? Where's Lyserg? And who are you?" She said, looking around with an angry look on her face. "Hey, hey, slow down. Lyserg had brought you here, the Asakura residence, Lyserg's at his room. I'm Horokeu Usui, call me Horo." A smile spread on my face. "I'm leaving, I'll claim back my partners from Hao." She said, trying to stand up, but falling back on the bed. "Why…? Why can't I stand?" She asked. "You're injured." I said. "B-but, never mind! I need to save my partners, or else I won't be able to accomplish my task!" Zachary said. "Calm down, you can do that if you're healed already." I said. "Hey! You don't have the right to tell what I do? Okay? I have my own self! You have your own body! If I don't get them, no wonder what Hao would do to them, I would drop from being likely the Principal's right hand."

And I look weird at her. "You know what? I don't know anything you are talking about." "Oh. Gomen. Gomen. I'm saying some strange words to you. But really! I have to leave right now." She again tried to stand, but I pushed her back on the bed. "I told you that you're condition would get worse, so stay there and rest." I told her. "But…" "Stay!" I told her. I never knew she ever was worried about a fellow assassin. "Hmph." She sat on the bed, looking at the opposite direction from me. Then I asked her. "So, are you single?" And she looked at me strangely. "Why do you ask?" "Well, I was just wondering…can I court you?" I said, holding her hands tightly. Zachary flushed like a tomato then looked directly at me. "So, can you be my girlfriend?" I asked, stars glittering in my eyes. But she grabbed her hands back and crossed her arms. "I don't even know you well. And I don't want any relationships." She said sternly. "O-okay…" I said miserably. It was like I was rejected. Then she looked at me and frowned. "Really, I don't take relationships, though I was inlove already…he was sooo kind…I can't get him out of my mind…that's why, I can't go with you…" "Okay, I understand." I said, lighting up a smile. "That's good." Zachary managed to cheer me up.

Then I came to my senses. "Is that person you're inlove with…Lyserg perhaps?" I asked, then Zachary looked at me with cheeks as red as a tomato. "It's none of your business." She said as she lied down on the bed again and closed her eyes. "I'm gonna take a nap." She flushed red. "Okay."

When I went out the room, I heard noise downstairs. It seems like a crowd was starting. Airi, Saeko and Midori were downstairs. "Oh, hi." I waved my hand at them. "We were just visiting. That's all." Midori said. Then the three of them sat at the sofa. "So how are things going?" Airi asked Yoh. "Things are fine here, but a while ago, Lyserg came with Zachary, badly injured." "That's good news." Midori said. "Why?" I asked. "She thinks she's the best, and she's such a cheater. We are still in Highschool, while she's already graduated! Awww, I hate her!" Airi said, then Midori replied. "Me too!" "She's only full of pride; very independent. I bet she's had such a terrible life." Yoh said. Then Saeko turned red to Yoh's manly voice. "Ummm…ummm…I agree…" Saeko said. "Hey, I thought you were with us?" Airi and Midori both said. "But…but…" Saeko looked at the ground. "Oh alright…" Airi and Midori both sighed. Then Zachary just came down very worried. "Horo! Horo! Where are my weapons?" "Oh, they're with Lyserg." I smiled. "But, but…those are mine!" She exclaimed. "Hey, go back to bed, you need to rest, you'll get your condition worsen…" "But…ARGH!" She exclaimed, falling down on the floor. "I told you, come on, let's go." I said kneeling down, while Airi just laugh. "Poor you, you deserve that injury!" Midori said. "Why you---" Zachary growled. "Airi, Midori, come on, stop it." Yoh said.

"Hmph." Airi crossed her arms. Then I carried Zachary at my back and went to the room. "That woman is such a pain in the neck, she thinks she's pretty and strong. She thinks she's perfect!" Airi said. Then Midori had a sweat drop. "Why do you hate her so much?" Midori asked. "Because I'm smart." Airi said, smiling innocently. All of them did anime-fall then. "Eh-Heh Heh…"

Back at the room where Zachary was staying in, I let her down on the bed. And I told her. "Why do you want your weapons huh?" "Um…uhhh…" "Were you planning to leave?" "Y-yes…I have to…" She looked at the window beside her. "Tell you what, if you're injuries are better, you can continue on what you were doing." "Thank you…" She smiled. "You can train outside too." "Really?" She exclaimed. "Yes…if you want to. You can train with Ren or Yoh. They always train at the backyard." "I'll train later." She said, still staring at the window, and she looked down. "Hey, isn't that the 'Ren' guy you were talking about?" She asked me. "Yes. He always trains. I told you." "He seems like a strong warrior. I might as well train with him." "I'm telling you, he has a temper, so don't make him mad." "Like he can do anything to me." She smirked. "Well, let's see later." I stood up and left the room.

ZACHARY'S POV

When I heal my injuries, I'm going to leave this residence. Right now, like what Horo told me, I need to rest. I'm going to train later, so I can beat Hao. I'm going after you, Schneider, Akira. We're going to accomplish this! I'm going to train till I drop. I'm going to do my best. Even if I'm not a shaman like the other people who were living here, I'm still as strong as the Shaman King. While I was busy thinking of what to do next, someone appeared. It was the chief, Promessa. "Promessa-san, why are you here?" I asked. "Zachary, you need to heal quickly, or else, something might happen toy your partners. If they get killed, you're going to be replaced. Your life is on this. And if you fail with saving them, we're going to get you executed. Okay, did you get what I said? We don't want you to be put to death, but it's the Principal's rules. And we have to follow them." The redhead said. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going to train too. So if you don't mind, I need to rest, so I can heal faster." "Fine!" Promessa disappeared in a puff of violet smoke. "I don't get the Chief…she's always...I mean she only appears once in a while…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

souloverdrive: Another chappy ! This great! Horo and Zachary! And Promessa appeared! Again! And wait for the next chapter! It's going to be sooo cute! Oh, and, please read and review! I did this chapter for only a short while though. But it's nice. I hope you liked it! I'm planning on doing my other fanfics as well! I hope this would be successful; I only do 2 chapters in a week, because I have school. But it doesn't mean that I won't continue on this work! And, sometime about this month or so, I would be scanning Zachary's, Schneider, Akira, Obsidian Weiss, Saturn and Pluto's picture! I drew them!

-----------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Stupid!

CHAPTER FOUR: STUPID!

NORMAL POV/ POINT OF VIEW

After about an hour or so, Zachary sat up from the bed and yawned. "Well, I need to train." She said to herself, then finally noticing herself in the mirror. "Where's…my mask?" She said to herself, while Horo enter the room. "Ahhhhh! Don't look! Don't look!" Zachary panicked, facing her back to Horo. "Why? What's the matter?" He asked. "MY MASK? Did you see my mask anywhere?" She asked Horo. "I dunno, Lyserg brought you here without any masks on your face." "Huh? Awww…" She frowned. "Don't worry, you look good without a mask anyway." "But…it's special! I'll try to remember." "That's the best way." Horo smiled. Few minutes later…

"Awww…I left my mask at the dorm this morning! Damn it! Damn it! Why do I have a short term memory loss?" She slammed her fists at the wall. "What's so special about the mask anyway? I mean, you look good and all that stuff anyway, and your partners didn't have any masks on." Horo sat at the bed. "It's very special." "How special is it anyway?" Horo looked through her eyes.

"It used to be the material I used to hide from my relatives, my brother and I were 'outcasts' as they say, but they were the ones 'exiling' us. We have never done anything bad, but they would always torture us, my mother didn't do anything, just gamble all day with her favorite cigar. My father would always be at home drinking…because he's drunk, he would always tease, taunt and torture my brother."

"From that day on, cruel things were on my mind…so I had come to kill my 'rents…my relatives knew about it, and were about to kill us too, but we escaped and ran way…from that day on, we were lost…and Colonel Dan was the person who got us into assassin academy. We were so grateful that he found us. Now my relatives won't be able to do anything. Because I'm stronger now. Not the weak person I was. But I never had a weak will, I was strongly hoping for this day to be free."

"So I'm warning you, please don't be too close to me…I might do something bad if you may betray me…I don't want to hurt myself." Zachary set her hand at her chest. "But we can be friends? Right?" Horo asked. "Yes…" Zachary said. "That's great!" Horo exclaimed. "But I still need my mask you know. As I said, I don't want to be seen without it." She raised an eyebrow. "Jeez…Oh well. You look better without it." "But I want to go back to the academy and get it!" "Never mind about the mask, at least, you don't have to use it anymore, and its job is done. You're free from your family now." Horo said concerned.

Zachary just stared at Horo and touched her face. Then she stood up and told Horo. "I'm going to train. But I need to change first." "But you might end up in a bad shape." Horo said concerned. "Horo, this is MY body. I'll get used to the handicap. So please give me some privacy, I don't like changing in front of boys. It's a bad habit you know?" She glared. "Okay! Okay! I'm going!" He stood up leaving the room. Zachary slowly stood up and positioned herself. She chanted some words then her outfit appeared. "I'm glad that this mysterious technique is handy in some ways." She said, changing to the outfit she just had at her arms.

-SCENE CHANGE-

"Zachary? Are you finish---HEY WAIT!" Horo panicked, then busted at the door. "Your clothes are with---" "Lyserg? Oh, I have them." Zachary smiled, showing the clothes she was wearing. "How did you---" "I really don't know." Zachary sat back on her bed. "Well, that's pretty cool." Horo smiled. "Thanks. I have powers that I really don't understand you know. Once I used some other kind of power to be able to copy some other people's supremacy and it worked." Zachary stared at her palm. "So, are you a shaman?" Horo asked.

"No…but I can see spirits…I never became a shaman before…though I tried to be one. It was a failure, I had thought I called out a pleasant spirit, but it was an evil one, I was possessed…they had to call a spiritualist or the shaman I wanted to be, to banish the one that was possessing me…it was a bad experience…I was sooo scared…I was hearing the evil chuckles of the devil…I don't want to hear it again…"

"Oh…so you don't have the capabilities?" "Yeah…" "Don't worry, you still are strong." Horo patted her back. "Thanks again Horo. Well I should be training. My chief just came here." "What? Someone appeared? I didn't see anyone." "Yes, she came, she said that if I don't heal fast, something might happen to my comrades, and if there is, they're going to execute me." "What? That's not fair! It's not your fault." Horo exclaimed. "Don't worry. It's going to be my punishment for slaying innocent people…I wonder how it would feel to be killed." "Hey, don't talk like that!" Horo said.

"Oh well. I have to go." Zachary stared at Horo with her bright blue orbs. "Be careful with Ren." "You told me that already." Zachary rolled her eyes. "I'm just reminding you." "Well, thanks for caring…" Zachary disappeared from the room.

"Hey! Zachary! Where are you?" Horo looked around the area, only discovering that she was just at the backyard. "Sheesh…she makes me panic sooo much…if she leaves the household, no wonder could happen to her. Those injuries are quite deep though. I know she'll manage it. She's a strong lass."

-SCENE CHANGE-

"Ugh…where am I?" Schneider groaned. His see green hair was in a mess, not in the usual state it was found. His hair tied into a long plait. He opened his blue green orbs to eye the place he was just in. The place was quite dark. It was a damp place; his arms were in chains too. He looked infront of him; it was Akira.

"OMG! Akira! Akira!" He called out. "No use, he's totally unconscious. Where's the captain? Where am I?" He asked himself. Then Akira suddenly shifted his head. "Akira! He's waking up---Ugh…what's wrong with my ribs…? It pains too death!" He said staring down to his lower abdomen. "Jeez…so this is what it feels like to get stabbed in the place you really hate to be battered at…" he sighed. "Sche…neider? Is that you?" Akira spoke softly. "Don't you know? How pathetic! I was waking you up since…since…a while ago!" Schneider rolled his eyes.

"Where are we?" Akira asked. "And where are my glasses?" "How would I know?" Schneider continued to roll his eyes at Akira. "And…it stinks in here…" "I know. It's killing me! Actually, this injury here kills me too." Schneider looked at his fellow assassin who has his jet-black hair disordered.

"My friend, your hair is in a total disarray." "What? OMG! I have to fix this fast!" Akira panicked, trying to get the chains from his arms. "You won't be able to get that off you know." "But…I'll look ugly." "Actually, you look quite good without your hair in a braid." "What? Really?" Akira exclaimed. "Yes. And me? Even if it's not in a plait, I still look good am I? Of course! I'm Captain's right side!" "You're boasting too much…" Akira sighed.

-SCENE CHANGE-

"So what did you call us here for Principal Shi?" A 10-year-old kid with navy blue hair said respecting the lady in front of him. "Woah! The principal is a woman? She's gorgeous!" Another 10-year-old kid said. "Saturn!" The other kid called the blonde. "Pluto! What?" The blonde turned to the guy he was referring to. "Respect the principal!" He whispered. "Yeah, yeah…" The blonde rolled his eyes.

"So principal Shi?" Pluto turned to his headmistress. "I called you here because of Zachary's case. I suppose you know all about Zachary, my loyal right hand." "Yes, we have heard of her, she was next in being the great assassin the Nine Planets group had ever know." Pluto assumed. "Yes, your counsel says of the truth. Now about her case, her fellow partners are currently in the hands of the devil, Hao." Shi vexed.

"Are we going to get them, my prime?" Pluto exclaimed. "Apparently, no. All you have to do is fetch Zachary from the place she's staying at." "All right, we'll accomplish the task immediately." "I do not expect a fast outcome you know. The girl is very stubborn. She will want to go here alone I think. Very independent young woman…"

"We'll just be here as soon as possible…" Pluto insisted. "You two are both persistent you know. Zachary, Pluto and Saturn, it seems that you _are _missing a member, right?" "Yes…" Pluto nodded. "Why don't you want another nine planets member on your assembly?" "Because they're all girls…we don't want to spoil our tasks because of a burden in our team…" Pluto muttered. "Well I'll think of it, maybe I'll put Zachary on your team temporarily."

"We'd love a famous assassin on our team, Principal…" Saturn grinned. "But don't think of her as a woman though. She's quite like a boy, very tomboyish. She can even beat all the other teams by herself, but something's wrong with her, she doesn't recognize the powers she has…" The principal thought.

"Oh, and we have also heard rumors that she's only 11? Is that true?" Pluto asked. "Probably. Her background was empty, only the country she lived in, her team members and the date she became a professional assassin were written. Nothing else." "She's very odd…" "You could tell it like that!" The principal smirked. "Well I think you should be going. She's hard to convince." The principal showed a way of understanding. "No problem!" The youngsters both exclaimed.

-SCENE CHANGE-

"So you're the one that they call 'Ren'?" Zachary smirked. "And you're the one that happened to be with Lyserg, 'injured'." Ren sneered. "You're a shaman right?" "Yeah, and you're not?" "Yeah. All of the people here are shamans. Weren't you the guy whom Schneider had hit with poison needles? How weak. Those are just poison needles. 'Poison' needles. Just _poison _needles. You are pathetic."

"Kisama! Who are you calling pathetic? You're the dimwit over here!" Ren snarled. "I'm not a dim-wit! You're the dimwit! Torpedo-head!" Zachary snapped back. "You---" "Torpedo-head is angry! We'll he explode? Ohhhhh…I'm scared!" "Kisama! You little pain in the neck!" Ren pointed his Kwandao at her collar. "Hey, hey, relax, I was just joking." Zachary said, pretending. "You have such a temper, those are just words, they won't hurt you. Oh, and I'll…never do it again! I promise!" Zachary pleaded. "So who's pathetic now?" Ren reprimanded. "Jeez…how pathetic…falling for that lie…" Zachary rolled her eyes.

"So, do you want to train with me?" "Sure. If you're not weak enough." "Well I'm not. I'm going to be your worst night mare!" Zachary exclaimed. "You're on!" Ren called out, as his sparring partner prepared for training.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

souloverdrive: YAY! Another chapter! I like the part when Saturn and Pluto were talking to the headmistress. Sorry I took long enough before updating though, I was waiting for the Christmas vacation! I hope you like this new chapter, and well, please read and review, there! Down there! The drop-down menu on the left!

/ (Down!)

/ (Down!)

/ (Down!)

/ (Down!) Oh, just please review! Pretty please? Well, I'll see ya next time! Ja Ne!

-----------------------------------------------------------------


	5. My Yoko

CHAPTER FIVE: MY YOKO…

LYSERG'S POV/ POINT OF VIEW

Zachary…she reminds me of my Yoko-chan, is she…really my Yoko-chan? No, no she's not…but if she is…she was never hot head or even had the urge to kill. Yoko was naïve, immature and sweet. That's impossible. She isn't the Yoko I knew, but maybe…she is…I remember when she would always cry at the front porch and I would always ask her why she was crying. She would always say, "My Mommy and Daddy…" I would constantly climb up at the balcony and calm her down. She never was tomboyish too. Maybe it's all because of her parents. Yeah! It's all because of her parents she's like that! One time I climbed up at the porch again and I never saw her again since that time. She was gone with her brother…

FLASHBACK

"Huh?" I searched for the crying voice. I looked above then there was Yoko, crying hardly with a stuffed animal in her arms. I climbed the veranda by hand then walked over to her. "Why are you crying?" My tiny hand positioned itself on her shoulder. "My mommy and daddy…" "What did they do to you?" "They…" Yoko said with the weak voice. "What? Come on, you can tell me. I'm going to help you."

"They were fighting and I tried to stop them…but they…they stabbed me with…a dagger…" Yoko cried even harder, showing her front to me. It was bleeding hardly. No one was there to help her, only me. Her brother was… "…He fainted…" She sobbed at my shoulder.

"Don't worry, stay here, I'm going to get a medical kit." I patted her back. "Thank you Lyserg-kun…but I…I hate mommy and daddy sooo much! Onii-san and me did nothing wrong to them, we just didn't want them to fight…" Yoko cried. "Well, I know you're telling the truth." "Yes, I am…" She stopped crying. "Well I'm going to get the medical kit, just stay here and don't move around much." "Uh-huh!" She nodded in agreement.

After a while, I came back clasping the medical kit at my hands. I went back to Yoko's area and sat down. "So…what do you do Lyserg-kun?" Yoko blushed. "Can you…take off your…clothes?" I asked, blushing at the same time. "Oh okay…" She cleared her throat and started to take her garments off. While she did, I took bandages from the bag, an empty bowl and a bottle of warm water.

I situated the warm water on the bowl then I got a rag and soaked it in the water. "Please be brave. I know this'll hurt." I said. "Oh-okay! I know I'll be fine because…Lyserg-kun is right beside me…treating my wounds…" She looked away, still blushing. "That's good." I smiled at her.

After a few minutes or so, I finished treating her injury; she got her clothes back on and leaned on the wall. "Thanks Lyserg-kun…I really appreciate it…even if it hurts a bit, I know you'll help me because you promised so…" "I know, because you are my friend. My best friend." I smiled again. "Say, Lyserg-kun…" "What?" "When we grow up, will you marry me?" She blushed like a tomato. "Sure…" I nodded. Then I held up her minuscule hand and promised to her. "If there's trouble, just, just call me, I'll never leave you." "I love you Lyserg-kun!" She hugged me. "Me too."

Another day has come; I decided to visit her by climbing up at the porch. It was our meeting place. But when I was up, there was no sign of her presence around, Yoko was not there nor her parents. The items of the household were gone either, I investigated the house when a police officer came up to me and said.

"Oh, hello there, little boy, what are you looking for? Right now you shouldn't be allowed in here. We are investigating a crime." "A crime?" I mumbled. "Yes, a crime. It was very odd though; Mr. and Mrs. Umenokouji were at the living room, slaughtered to death. And their children weren't found around the area. Do you know of any place were the little girl and boy went off to?" The man asked me.

"No, I was looking for Yoko-chan too…where is she?" I asked. "We don't know, now let's get you back outside. It's very dangerous here." The man said kindly.

Because of that incident, my mother and father decided to bring me back to our homeland, in England. And everything went wrong too…it's because of Hao! He doesn't deserve to kill anyone, just as Assassins or serial killers don't deserve killing people. I know…they're both the same! And I won't believe the fact Zachary really IS Yoko. She won't kill her parents and if that really is Yoko, why isn't she with her brother? Now that proves it.

There are too much differences in them.

END FLASHBACK

-SCENE CHANGE-

NORMAL POV/ POINT OF VIEW

"So who's the stupid person huh?" Zachary stuck her tongue out. "ARGH! I'm gonna get you for this!" Ren growled, he was numb, just standing there while he can't move. "That's called my special ummm…never mind! I can control your body with this technique! You can't cut the strings either, because it's invisible and has a reflective force. If you try to oblige the spell, you'll feel a electric shock!" Zachary grinned evilly. "You wretch! Get the spell off of me!"

"Let's do that later…" Zachary fell down to her knees, caressing her thigh. "Ren…" Zachary called. "What do you want?" "How does it feel like to be a shaman?" Zachary continued. "Why are you asking me that question?" "I tried to be one, but I never was…" "Well if you ask me, life is way easier when you're a shaman. You won't be scared of seeing ghosts, you will be able to sense phenomenon things and you can do lots of things with it!" He smirked.

"I envy you people. Even if I can be Shaman Queen if I want to, I can't because I'm not even a shaman and I…killed my parents, there's no connection to it. They're not like my guardian or what you think. But I killed them." "Well, if you're not a shaman, it's still fine the way it is. And you killed your parents? Well I would gladly do that to mine, but hell they're stronger than me!" "Hmph, well that's nothing to scandalize, I had a rough past you know." "What about it?" Ren again rambled a question. "Never mind about it." Zachary stood up and walked off the area. "Hey wait! Take the spell off!" Ren yelled at her.

-SCENE CHANGE-

"Not much of an opponent. The Ren guy is too weak…" Zachary sighed and sat at the sofa. Yoh also sat beside her. "Hello." He mumbled to her ear. "What the heck?" Zachary shrieked, pointing a kunai in front of Yoh's face. "Calm down, calm down, I'm Yoh Asakura." Yoh smiled. "I know! We tried to assassinate you friend's wife you know!" Zachary said. "Yeah, yeah, I know that. But we can still be friend's right?" "Oh-alright…" Zachary blushed and looked away. "What's the matter? You're getting all red! Maybe you have a fever or something!" Yoh exclaimed. "Never mind…" Zachary crossed her arms.

"So, you're Zachary right?" "Yeah…" "Do you have a surname or something?' Yoh asked. "Zachary's really not my name. It's just my name. It's just the popular name they gave to me." "So what's your real name?" "It's not your business." Zachary turned her head at Yoh, then again looked away. "I bet your real name is pretty." "Huh? Why would you say so?" "I just have a guess…" Yoh smiled. "But you have a wrong guess. My name's not so nice. It's for very weak people. If it hadn't been for our Colonel, I would've still been such a pathetic, feeble little girl." Zachary stood up and went up. "I wonder what happened with her in the past…" Yoh said out of curiosity.

-SCENE CHANGE-

ZACHARY'S POV/ POINT OF VIEW

I slowly walked in front of the door to Lyserg's room. His room was just beside the room I was occupying. I cleared my throat then deliberately knocked on the door. And there he was, just standing in front of me. Lyserg-kun… "Zachary…? W-what do you want?" He asked. "Can I…talk to you?" I hesitantly said. "Oh-okay…come in…" he said opening the door wide for me. I walked in then sat by his bed. "So how do you feel?" He asked me. "I feel fine already, though my thigh still needs a few days more…" "Oh. And I'm sorry for the rude words I told you the first time we met. I can't help it."

"That's fine with me now, it is true anyway…" "So, what do you want to talk about me?" He asked. "Ummm…you really don't remember me?" I said again. "I'm not sure…" He answered uncertainly. "Lyserg…look at my eyes!" "Your eyes…?" 'Yoko-chan…' He thought. "No, no, it's not true! You're not Yoko!" "Lyserg…it's me!" "No your not! My Yoko-chan is not a killer! Not like you, an eradicator on the loose!" "Lyserg! It's me---" I stated, until becoming completely cut off. Lyserg-kun…I thought we're gonna be together forever? Don't you remember that? Oh Lyserg-kun!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

souloverdrive: My! My! What could've happened? Well that's the end of the 4th chapter! I hope you liked it! Whispers Ren! Continue!

Ren: All right, all right! But you have to get the spell off me afterwards!

souloverdrive: All right! Just say it! Come on! Do it! Or else I won't let you go!

Ren: Okay…okay! Well please read and review!

souloverdrive: Okay! Now I'm leaving!

Ren: Hey!

souloverdrive: Again, I hope you liked the chapter! I'll see you again! Ja Ne!

-----------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
